His Star to Wish Upon
by Casa Circe
Summary: Archie Hopper knows that there is not much he can do for Regina now that she has gone to Neverland except wish that she finds the strength to overcome the trials that lie But he also knows that wishes can be powerful things, especially when one finds the right Regal


His Star to Wish Upon

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story and that is my curse._

_NOTE: It's been a while since my last Regal Cricket story and I thought I'd write a short piece to celebrate the premiere of Season 3. While I don't hold on to much hope that there will be a lot of moments between these two in the next season, we have been promised at least one scene with them together and that has been one of the best news for me. I still think that their relationship could be developed so much more._

_The story is obviously heavily inspired by "When You Wish Upon a Star" because that is Jiminy Cricket's song. I didn't want to have to put all the lyrics here but I hope you can imagine hearing the song as you read this._

_This is just from Archie's perspective since he's still in Storybrooke while Regina is off on an adventure of her own. But he still thinks of her a lot. _

_I hope you enjoy reading this little piece._

Dr. Hopper hummed a familiar tune as he and Pongo took a late night stroll towards the Storybrooke docks. It was a cool night and the sky was a dark canopy littered with stars. Archie searched the sky for one in particular, though he was not sure he would find it. After all, the "second star from the right" was not exactly a very precise navigational reference.

Pongo cocked his head curiously. He knew that Archie was making good on the song that had been most associated with him by making a wish on a star. But the Dalmatian knew what was in his friend's heart and though he could not express himself in human terms, he felt the same.

Everyone was worried about the fates of the people who had boarded the Jolly Roger and rode off into Neverland. Belle had tearfully relayed the information about Snow, Emma, and the others to the rest of the town just as she also explained Rumple's request from her. Though people were suspicious of the Dark One, no one held any ill will towards Belle and they all knew that she was on their side. They helped her as she followed Rumple's instructions and shielded the town from further harm. The Blue Fairy had even gone so far to say that it had been a very generous and unexpected gesture from Rumpelstiltskin.

Though the loss of their leaders had caused some initial confusion, the people of Storybrooke quickly worked something out and found themselves able to cope with this absence. Many meetings were held at Granny's diner where everything was sorted out accordingly. They were protected from the outside world for the time being so they had a chance to recover from the damage caused by the fail-safe and to resume their lives. Ruby supported Belle in trying to organize the town with the support of the Dwarves and all the others. Dr. Whale found himself busy with people who had suffered injuries from the explosion and Dr. Hopper helped with the non-physical wounds. While they missed Snow, Charming, and Emma terribly, they knew how much family meant to them and they hoped that they would be able to rescue Henry.

While everyone worried about the Charming family and Belle worried about Rumple, very little thought was spared to two other passengers on that ship. Hook had never been popular with anyone in the town and they hoped that he would not betray the others. And in spite of all that had happened, everyone still did not believe that their former monarch had truly shed the image of the Evil Queen.

All except for one man.

Archie didn't dare entertain the notion that what he felt for Regina was deeper than a genuine concern for her wellbeing (although even that was already more than what anyone felt for her in the town.) To suppose that he cared more than he should was dangerous territory.

He was careful enough not express his concern for Regina to anyone else. He knew that it would be difficult for the others to understand why he still rooted for her in spite of everything. He could not explain himself. But he was certain that he did care about her and that he hoped that she would be spared from further pain and suffering in this new and perilous journey.

He had no doubt that she was a strong and capable woman. She had always been able to take care of herself and especially since she had regained her magic, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

But he knew that she was more vulnerable than she was willing to let on. Her love for Henry had led her down the road to redemption and now that she would be working together with Snow and Emma, he hoped that some form of reconciliation would be reached as well.

He had not spoken to her since she had confronted him on the docks about telling Emma about their sessions. As soon as he had been freed from Cora's grasp and sorted everything out with Emma, he had sought Regina out but he could not find her.

He had seen her around town a few times but he had hesitated to approach her because she always looked preoccupied. He regretted now that he had not had the chance to speak with her before she left for Neverland. There were so many things he wanted to tell her though he wasn't sure if she wanted to listen to anything he had to say. She had not come to see him after all the trouble with Cora and he did not know if she would welcome anyone's interference in her life.

"I only wish the best for you," he thought as he searched for a star to wish upon, "and I hope that you will finally be free from the pain of the past. I want you to find the happiness that you have always dreamed of."

There were no portals that would convey his message to another realm but he wished it all the same.

"I know that despite what you want people to believe," he thought, "your heart is not covered in darkness. You still know what it is to love. And I know that someday you will finally have the love that you deserve."

He sighed and continued to stare at the star-filled sky. Regina was out there somewhere, probably under a completely different sky. He thought about her often these days though he doubted she even remembered he existed. He was not worried about that because he knew all her thoughts and actions would be completely devoted to Henry.

"There's not much I can say except that I wish you have a safe journey," Archie thought with a sad smile, "and I hope that you will come back soon."

She was worlds away and beyond any help he could give. All he could do was wish upon a star and hope that this would be enough.


End file.
